The cost of drilling oil and gas wells is typically very high. Consequently, it is desirable to improve drilling efficiency, e.g., by decreasing the amount of rig time required to reach the objective depth of the well. Optimizing drilling parameters such as drill bit selection and operating conditions can dramatically reduce the required drilling time.